Tablet computers are tablet-sized computers that can have many features of a larger full-size personal computer. Tablet computers can be communicatively coupled to an electronic device such as a handheld device like a smart phone. An electronic device can be configured to receive input signals which are used to control the actions of a tablet computer. An electronic device can have a text-entry mode, in which it can accept text input, and a cursor mode, in which it can accept input corresponding to the control of cursor. An electronic device can be configured to switch modes depending on actions which occur on the tablet but which are controlled by the electronic device.
Thus, an electronic device can act as a cursor navigation tool for a cursor displayed on the display on a tablet computer. Also, an electronic device can act as a text-entry tool for entering text which is displayed on the tablet computer. An electronic device with a touch sensitive display can be configured to receive touch inputs which can control the position of a cursor on the display of a tablet. The electronic device can be configured such that if a text-entry field on the display of a tablet is selected via the device in a cursor mode, the device will switch to a text-entry mode in which a virtual keyboard is displayed. The virtual keyboard can be used to select characters which can be displayed by the tablet computer.